


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: The Crow and The Butterfly [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Betrayal, Break Up, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Confrontations, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Letters, Marking, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie catches Zac and Avery in a compromising position and things just spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/126510) by Bethany. 



"I can't believe this," Natalie muttered to herself as she shook her head and paced back and forth in the hotel she and Zac were supposed to meet in. They had agreed to this meet up after getting back from Colorado and yet Zac had bailed on her. Zac had texted and said he couldn't make it and she didn't even really understand why.

Things were going so well for them in all these years but then around May things had changed when Zac missed meeting her on the night Taylor had his after party during Hanson weekend and ever since then things hadn't been the same or well almost not the same, things had seemed to be changing for the good when he came to see her randomly when she had been in Florida on a family vacation.

But then as soon as that ended Zac had once again become distant and she still didn't understand why. She couldn't understand why it seemed he was pulling away from her after so many years. Surely it wasn't because he thought what they did was wrong. Zac had never felt guilty for cheating on Kate or even sleeping with his brother's wife.

Hell Zac was the one who always told her never to feel guilty during the brief moments of guilt she did feel sometimes. So no, it wasn't guilt that was keeping Zac away from her and Natalie also knew it wasn't Kate, at least not tonight. Kate was still in Maryland, opting to fly in tomorrow since the camp session her kids were at ended on the fourth.

Stopping her pacing Natalie ran a hand through her hair as an idea formed in her head. He had said in his texts he couldn't make it because he wasn't feeling well so she'd just go to his house then, she'd surprise him there even if she had already paid for this room for the night.

"It's a brilliant idea," Natalie smiled as she reached for her purse and left the hotel room, going to her car which she got in and started up.

After she pulled away from the hotel she began the twenty minute drive to Zac's house which luckily wasn't that long since it was nearing midnight and most people were already off the roads by now.

When she made it to his house Natalie pulled into the driveway behind a car that was parked next to Zac's truck. A car she swore belonged to Avery but she hadn't heard anything about Avery coming in from Oklahoma City and Avery had apparently been too busy to make the trip to Colorado as well so how could things change in a matter of days?

Getting out of her car Natalie ignored the nagging Avery questions in her head and walked to the front porch where she tried the door, finding it locked. She could tell even from out here the lights were off and if Zac and Avery were both sleeping she didn't want to disturb them so she walked to a flower pot a few feet away and lifted it, taking out the spare key.

Once she had the spare key she went back to the door and unlocked it, stepping into the dark house, "Zac?" she questioned as she checked all downstairs first just in case he had fallen asleep on the couch like he had a tendency to do.

Not finding him downstairs Natalie began her trek upstairs and as she did she came to a stop and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the end of the hall seeing the guest bedroom door wide open and the bed empty. If that was indeed Avery's car she obviously wasn't here though Natalie figured she could probably be out with some of her friends.

Again at nagging Avery questions Natalie shook her head before turning slightly and going the few steps to Zac and Kate's bedroom where the door was cracked open and as she reached it she moved it just a bit more, being silent in case Zac was indeed asleep. If he really wasn't feeling well then she didn't want to actually disturb his sleep that he probably needed.

When she could peak inside the bedroom though Natalie froze in her place and felt like a deer in headlights at the sight in front of her on the bed.

Zac was in a sitting position as he held Avery in his lap and even with a sheet wrapped haphazardly over Avery's waist it was clear what was happening, down to the Avery's bare back facing her and Zac's arm snaking it's way into Avery's hair as they kissed. Natalie was witnessing Zac and Avery making love to each other.

It seemed that thought was enough for Natalie to move away from the bedroom door slightly, enough that she wouldn't be noticed anyway but not enough that she couldn't see what was happening and the more she saw the more she swore her heart broke at the sight. 

She hated the way that Zac and Avery were moving together, so slow and as if they had all night and well in a way Natalie guessed they did have all night because he had canceled his plans with her...he had canceled them to be with his own sister and again Natalie was sure her heart broke more as well as her stomach feeling a bit sick at the thought.

Watching as Avery pulled away from the kiss Natalie swallowed hard as she saw Zac looking up at Avery with the same look in his eyes that he used to have for Natalie. A look of love and affection and as she saw Avery push Zac's hair out of his face she reckoned Avery too probably had that same look in her eyes.

It was when Natalie saw Zac mouth an I love you to Avery that she had seen all she needed to see and she turned on her heels, heading back downstairs and out of the house.

Once in the comfort of her own car though she let her head rest against the steering wheel as she broke down in tears. She was crying because she was indeed hurt by this as well as being disgusted. Natalie had been with Zac now for seven years and she would be lying if she said she hadn't fallen in love with him because she had. She loved him more than her own husband and yet it seemed he had so easily replaced her.

"Just suck it up Natalie," she said to herself as she raised her head and wiped at her eyes. "Zac's a Hanson man and all Hanson men are douche bags," she muttered as she started her car and pulled away. Though she had called Zac a douche bag Natalie knew she still loved him and the moment he actually asked to meet up with her again she'd do it, she'd do it because she loved him and because she was sure even if he too was now having sex with Avery that she could probably fuck him better. She after all had much more experience in the sex department than Avery did.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later as she stood in the kitchen of her house after River's birthday, Natalie watched as Avery came inside to help her clean up. Avery had offered to help her once she had gotten done painting River's face and Natalie had gladly accepted her help, mainly because it would give her the freedom to show off the hickey on her neck that Zac had left two days ago.

It was a petty move Natalie knew that but as she unbuttoned her button down shirt and pulled her hair back to proudly display the hickey she knew she wanted to do this petty or not. She wanted to show Avery that Zac was still having sex with her too even if he had Avery as well. 

"I hope River wasn't being too demanding over what he wanted you to paint on his face," Natalie said as Avery walked into the kitchen and she handed one of the bowls that had left over food in it to her. "Some of the leftover food can go in the fridge and I'll trash the rest that I know my family won't touch again."

Avery took the bowl from Natalie and Natalie watched as Avery's eyes landed on her neck right where the hickey was. "O..okay," she nodded her voice hitching in her throat as she turned away from Natalie.

With Avery turned away Natalie went through even more bowls, tossing some food into the trash and putting the empty containers in the sink as she heard Avery putting some of the stuff in the fridge.

"Does Taylor know Zac left a mark on you?" Avery asked boldly breaking the silence that had settled between the two women.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she turned to look at Avery again, "He's too busy fucking one of the newest interns to pay attention to me," she spoke honestly knowing when Taylor was off having his own affairs he rarely gave her attention sexually. "When did you and Zac start having sex?"

Blushing Avery held Natalie's gaze, "How did you find out?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I caught you two, the night we all got back from Colorado. He was supposed to meet me but canceled by saying he didn't feel well," Natalie laughed as she shook her head. "Guess he felt well enough to slip his dick inside of you," she spat out a bit harshly. "You realize he's using you right. I mean he has Kate and me...he's just using you to stroke his ego."

Avery's face tightened at that comment and Natalie knew she was getting under the younger girl's skin. "He loves me," she spoke though her voice cracked.

Natalie smirked at that because it proved Avery had a weakness, she was insecure with Zac and all Natalie would have to do is just say the right words.

"He has to love you Avery, your his sister," Natalie reasoned as if that was what Zac had meant. "Did you really think he meant he loves you romantically?" she asked and at that question she watched Avery look down away from her gaze. "You did, how sweet or pathetic," she said as she shook her head. "Zac only loves two women romantically," she spoke with a certainty though Natalie really wasn't certain because the last time he had told her he loved her had been weeks before Hanson day weekend when Natalie was now sure his affair with Avery started.

"He is in love with me and his wife though really if he was truly in love with his wife he wouldn't be with me, so I guess he only loves me," Natalie smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He loves me and he is using you to stroke his ego which I guess makes sense because Kate does ruin it a lot," she sighed as Avery looked back up at her. "You should really just end things with Zac and find some man in Oklahoma City or better yet go back to Daniel in New York because you'll never fully have Zac."

After she had finished her speech Natalie didn't even give Avery time to reply, she just turned and left the kitchen, heading back outside where her kids were and where the rest of the Hanson family was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after that confrontation with Avery in her kitchen that things changed once again though. Avery it seemed had taken Natalie's advice and a week after the confrontation Avery had supposedly just up and left for New York and according to Walker and Diana she was staying with an old friend she had there named Colby. Apparently the two girls were roommates now or at least until Avery got back on her own feet.

Natalie had kind of hoped Avery's departure though would bring her and Zac closer together but instead it seemed to have drove an even bigger wedge between them and as she watched him now stand in front of her in the hotel room they had came to for a quickie she just looked at him perplexed because he had told her he was ending things between them.

"You can't be serious?" Natalie questioned as she stood from the bed. "You're calling off our affair?" she asked her voice going up. "After so many years you are just calling it off?!"

Zac looked at Natalie and he shook his head, "I'm serious," he spoke as he locked eyes with her. "I'm done. I'm done with this affair and hell if it makes you feel any better I went to go see a divorce lawyer today as well and I'm done with my marriage too."

Natalie was sure at that her mouth had dropped open because out of all of this that was also surprising, "W...what changed?" she asked as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"You know what changed," Zac said and his voice came out roughly. "Don't act innocent here Natalie. You think Avery didn't tell me about that conversation in the kitchen?" he asked as he locked eyes with her and Natalie swallowed hard. "You're the god damn reason she left me."

"So what, because your sister left you're ending things with me, the woman you loved as well as ending your marriage to a woman who will make things hard for you?" Natalie questioned not believing Zac. He had clearly lost his mind.

Walking closer to Natalie, Zac gave her a sad smile, "But you aren't the woman I love," he stated as he bent down to her level. "The woman I love ran off after telling me what a bitch you were to her and now she won't even take my calls...and well as for Kate it seems she actually agreed with me when I told her I wanted out because I just didn't love her anymore. In fact she said she has recently come to the same conclusions about me."

Natalie just stood there frozen as Zac talked and she couldn't deny hearing him say she wasn't the woman he loved had hurt her. Just like it felt he had stuck a knife into her heart when he admitted the woman he loved had ran off because she knew that was Avery.

"You can't be in love with your own sister," Natalie finally snapped as the tears she had felt in her eyes earlier finally went down her cheeks.

"You don't think I said the same thing to myself when I realized it?" Zac asked his voice staying harsh. "I couldn't be in love with Avery because she was my sister but I am. I am in love with her and she's gone because of you so I'm doing what I know to do and I'm leaving you in hopes that she'll come back to me."

Before Natalie could reply back or argue even more though she watched as Zac left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him and the moment the door had been shut Natalie collapsed on the floor crying.

This hadn't been her intended outcome when she confronted Avery. Maybe she should have just left well enough alone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have mail," Taylor spoke as he came into the room he shared with his wife. 

Natalie who had been cooped up in bed since her fall out with Zac yesterday sat up and looked at her husband curiously, "Whose it from?" she asked as she held her hand out for the mail.

"Avery," Taylor stated as he gave her a smile. "I didn't know you two were so close but I think it's kind of sweet my sister is sending you mail and maybe it will make you feel better," he nodded his head before turning to leave the room as quickly as he came in.

"I doubt it will make me feel better," Natalie whispered under her breath as she opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like a letter. Unfolding it she began to read over it.

Dear Natalie,

You probably know by now I have left, that I took your advice and I'm in New York. Congratulations on having Zac all to yourself now, I hope things go swimmingly for you, though that's a lie. But regardless I just wanted you to know that he is all yours, you can have the man who you obviously love and who you say loves you. At least though I'll always have a piece of Zac here in New York with me while you get the real thing...and you better take care of him. He deserves happiness.

Avery.

After reading the letter Natalie just sat there before balling the paper up in her hands. The letter like she suspected hadn't made her feel better. It just reminded her that things were ruined and well at least one of them had a piece of Zac..whatever the hell Avery had meant by that. Though it seemed maybe she didn't know she had all of Zac as well and not just some piece of him.


End file.
